wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Trey's Wiki Big Brother
YESSSSSSSSSSSS Season One: Humble Beginnings Toad Gideon Mika JE Survivor Bruno Rhonda Jax Sprink Mikey Week One: Every single person throws the first HoH challenge except JE, giving him the power. Survivor immediately goes to JE, telling him to nominate the likable Toad and the physical threat Jax. JE, having had nobody else visit him, ultimiately agrees. Upon hearing the two of them were nominated, Toad and Jax go up to JE's room to see what the heck happened. JE tells them Survivor told him to nominate them, so the two get Bruno and they form a pact to get rid of Survivor. Jax wins the POV, and takes himself off the block. JE replaces him with Mika, who had been bullying him recently. Survivor rallies for Toad's ousting, and Jax and Bruno want Mika to go. VOTES Gideon- "I vote Mika, she's much too immature." Survivor- "I vote Toad. I'm taking out the threats, like a Big Brother Brian Heidik. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHA!" Bruno- "Mika. Sorry, I has to is save the Toad." Rhonda- "I vote Mika, I like Toad too much." Jax- "Mika. Don't you worry, Toad." Sprink- "I vote for Mika, since she's NEVER commented on any of my stories." Mikey- "I vote Toad, since I actually understand strategy and see where Survivor's coming from." Mika went home, 5-2. Week Two: Jax, wanting to get rid of Survivor, easily wins the HoH. He doesn't really listen to anyone's imput, and puts up Survivor and JE. Meanwhile, Gideon and Sprink form an "over 25" alliance. Mikey wants to join, but neither let him in because he is gay. Jax, Bruno, and Toad let Rhonda into their group, dubbing their alliance "The Whale Club." Jax wins the veto, and does not use the POV. Survivor desperately tries to save himself, while JE doesn't seem to have any idea what's going on. VOTES Toad- "I vote Survivor. Nothing personal, you targeted me." Gideon- "I vote Survivor. JE seems to be an intelligent young man." Bruno- "Survivor. He is teh threater." Rhonda- "Survivor. I don't know, Jax said so." Sprink- "I vote Survivor. Gideon told me to, and I'm too busy writing to strategize anyway." Mikey- "JE?" Survivor goes home, 5-1. Week Three Mikey manages to win HoH, making him finally not a floater. Immediately, the Over 25s go to suck up to him, urging him to nominate the ever-annoying JE. Mikey, however, decides he's not listening to anyone's imput, and is playing this purely strategically. He puts up Rhonda and JE, for seemingly no reason. Jax, another Whale Club member, is picked for the veto competition, and he wins it easily, being the only physically fit person in the game. He takes Rhonda off the block. Mikey replaces Rhonda with Jax. He then tells everyone how much of a physcial threat Jax is, pointing out that he's won pretty much every challenge. VOTES Toad- "I can't abandon Jax. JE." Gideon- "Excellent point, Michael. I still don't think you should have the same marriage benefits as heterosexual couples, though." Bruno- "I is votes the jax. he too STRONG" Rhonda- "Jax saved me, I have to save him. JE." Sprink- "Gideon says Jax. Makes sense I guess." Jax goes home 3-2. Week Four Toad wins the HoH, and tries to figure out which of his allies, Rhonda or Bruno, flipped to get rid of Jax. He assumes Rhonda cuz "bros before hoes", and puts up her and Mikey, who REALLY initiated the getting Jax out process. Mikey goes to the old people for help, but they tell him they still don't approve of his lifestyle, and can't align with him. JE kind of wonders what he's been doing for four weeks and whether anyone read TDAmerica. Rhonda's super-pissed at Toad for putting her up, and angrily wins POV. Toad replaces her with Gideon, who's been "correcting his grammar for far too long". Rhonda then creates an alliance with Mikey, to oppose Toad. VOTES JE- "So this is what people mean by voting... I suppose Gideon. I don't think he ''really ''read Total Drama America. And I believe he once said something good about New York, the city which I want to destroy." Bruno- "I is votes the Gideon, he keeps is correctin me!" Rhonda- "Gideon, I can't let Toad get what he wants." Sprink- "Mikey. Gotta keep my old guy safe." Gideon goes 3-1. Week Five Mikey wins another HoH. He puts up Toad and Sprink, the people outside of his voting bloc with Bruno and Rhonda that weren't JE. Toad and Sprink both say lots of bad things about the other to keep themselves safe. When JE has a surprise POV win, he takes Sprink off the block for some really dumb reason about "honor". Mikey puts JE up in his place. VOTES Bruno- "jE his story stinks!" Rhonda- "Toad. Sweet revenge..." Sprink- "Toad, JE saved me..." Toad goes 2-1. Week Six JE wins HoH, in a sandpaper themed trivia contest. He puts up Rhonda and Mikey, calling them the "meanest in the house". Mikey wins the POV to take himself off the block, but JE put Bruno up in his place, after Sprink points out that the three have been voting together and one of them needs to go. VOTES Mikey- "I guess Rhonda, sorry, Bruno's broken English is too adorable! <3" Sprink- "Rhonda. Bruno consistently commented on my stories." Rhonda goes 2-0. Week Seven Mikey wins another HoH. He puts up Sprink and JE. He also wins POV, and does not use it. VOTES Bruno- "Mikey said Sprink, so okay!" Sprink goes 1-0. Week Eight JE somehow wins final HoH, and gets rid of Mikey, who he finds "mean". Week Nine The jury, Rhonda, Sprink, and Mikey vote. Rhonda- "Bruno. What a good guy." Sprink- "Bruno. He read my stories." Mikey- "Bruno. His broken English was adorable, and JE was annoying." Bruno wins 3-0. Season Two- The True Start Dyna Fire Jake Jay AJ BB Brandon SG Radi O Mana Scope CK Week One